Cat In A Tree
by Padfoots Daughter-Mivea
Summary: Hermione Granger is five years old when she takes her cat with her to the park and he gets stuck in a tree. Will no one help?


Cat in a Tree

Summary: Hermione Granger is five years old when she takes her cat with her to the park and he gets stuck in a tree. Will no one help?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but this is a Mivea original.

A/N: I just wanted to write a cute little story with one of my favorite pairings. Hope every one enjoys it. By the way, the rating is for one word.

Story

Hermione Granger was a cute little five year old girl with bushy brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, buck teeth, and the most adorable... cat, no not smile cat. Her cat was a very playful, friendly and affectionate male who didn't mind falling into the hands of a five year old girl with doll clothes. He was dark gray with a white belly and little black feet. His name was Magic because of the way he could escape from any doll clothes put on or the way he disappeared when Hermione wanted to put him in a doll stroller, the one thing he hated.

Now one day when Hermione's parents were gone at work and Hermione was left with a baby sitter who did nothing more than watch tv and call her boyfriend to argue. Hermione made the desicion that she was going to take her little cat for a walk to the park wearing doll clothes and in the doll stroller. Magic had been sleeping on the kitchen counter when little hands wisked him away to the doll stroller. Hermione being a good little girl, of course asked her baby sitter if she could take the cat and go to the park got a nice response.

"You can go fuck yourself for all I care." But what Hermione didn't realize was her babysitter was on the phone talking to her boyfriend.

"You don't have to be so mean about it." Hermione said before stalking off and pushing the doll stroller out the front door. She pushed the stroller holding a mad cat up the street to the park were she decided to leave the stroller with the cat in it under a large tree to go play on the slide with all the other kids.

Of cousre, Magic was not to pleased to be left in the doll clothes let alone in the doll stroller. So he pulled off a very difficult magic trick and was free from all things doll within a few moments. He then wanted his sweet revenge for the injustice the girl had caused him so he climbed up into the nearest tree and would wait for the little girl to freak out before coming down. Magic forgot one thing about trees, they involved heights which he was afraid of which meant he would freak out himself and be stuck for real.

It seemed like hours for poor, terrifed Magic in the large tree before little Hermione came to find the doll clothes torn to pieces and a fully assulted doll stroller under the tree. She looked up and screamed.

"Magic, oh no!" Hermione yelled. "Come down!" Her face was stained with tears. "Help me! Somebody my kitty is stuck!" She screamed at the park but no one listened. Hermione sat down on the dirt ground and cried because she thought her cat would be stuck up in the tree forever.

Then along came a nicely dress, too nicely dressed for a trip to the park, little boy with silvery blond hair, pale skin, and light grey eyes. "Hey, why you crying?" He asked Hermione kindly as he stopped walking to stand next to little Hermione.

"My kitty is stuck way up in the tree." Hermione cried loudly.

"I can get him down!" The little boy said enthusasticly.

"How?" Hermione asked a bit spectacle.

"I'll climb up there and just throw him down to you. All you have to do is catch him before he runs off." The little boy smiling widely at the thought of being able to climb a tree. He looked side ways to where his elderly nanny sat on the park bench with her arms crossed, looking mad, and mumbling something about being to hot to go to the park and how all the brats going to do is get dirty. She was obviously not paying enough attention to the little boy to know what he was about to do.

"You'd do that for me!" Hermione screamed happily as she got up off the ground and dusted off her dress.

"Yeah," The boy said as he had begun to climb the tree. He got three fourths the way up when he found scared Magic holding tight to a branch. Magic being caught off gaurd was ripped away from the branch by the little five year old boy and thrown down out of the tree to his owner. The little boy climbed most of the way back down before jumping out of the tree to the ground.

"Thank you!" Hermione screamed hugging the little boy tightly.

"Hey, what's your name?" The little boy asked as Hermione moved away from him.

"Hermione!" She said happly. "What's your's?"

"Draco." The little boy said.

"Hey you want to be my friend?" Hermione asked smiling.

"Okay," Draco said with a shrug. "I have an even better idea." Draco said suddenly. "How about we just get married?"

"Well you did save my kitty, okay. How do we get married?" Hermione said as she held the cat close to her nearly suffocating him.

"I think we just have to 'I do' and then we're married." Draco said after a moment of thinking.

"Well, girl's first." Hermione said. "I do!" She screamed loudly and holding the cat tighter.

"I do!" Draco also screamed. "Now we're married, what do you want to do?"

"How about we go play and Magic can be our baby." Hermione said happily as the cat made a sound like he was out of air and a mere second from death.

"I'll race to the slide!" Draco screamed and the two took off running. Hermione dropped the almost dead cat so she could run faster and Magic took off for home to put as much distance between him and his owner as possible, while the two five year olds played together.

The end!

A/N: Hope everyone likes it! It's just something I wrote for fun and because I like the idea. Review!


End file.
